


It's Never Going To End, Is It?

by Xx_quenchiest_xX



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Smut, Zutara, zuko/katara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_quenchiest_xX/pseuds/Xx_quenchiest_xX
Summary: Aang cheats on Katara and Airbenders have been found all over the world. Zuko comes to comfort Katara and punish Aang
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	It's Never Going To End, Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> So um this has 399 hits already Jesus damn.

Katara's morning ever since she accepted Aang's proposal necklace went like this:  
  
  
  
  
Wake up.  
  
Do her hair.  
  
Make breakfast.  
  
Realize Aang is gone before they could have breakfast together.  
  
Throw away the tofu eggs she intentionally made JUST FOR HIM.  
  
Have a fit.  
  
Then, carefully clean the house until Aang comes back.  
  
  
  
  
Pretty shitty huh. Under no circumstances did she think it would be like this? She genuinely thought that with Aang, they would go everywhere together. They would travel the world and go on all different types of extraordinary adventures. It's been seven years since the war. For seven years she has been considered "The Avatar's Girl. "And ever since Aang became 18, he was dead set on rebuilding the Air Nomads. Sexually.   
  
Now, because he was nurtured as an Air Nomad, passionate sex wasn't something they enjoyed for sensual pleasure. Sex in their culture was always considered something reserved just for "babymaking. "Katara, who was 20 at the time had no desire to give birth to children just yet, let alone a whole nation. She adequately expressed this to Aang who got upset and flew out into the drunken night. Seldom did Katara know, Aang arranged a possible plan if Katara didn't agree. He didn't exactly like having an affair behind Katara's back, but he felt that if he told her, he would be undoubtedly a dead Avatar.   
  
Every night, Aang would travel to the most local village and sleep with women, all with the corrupt intent of impregnation. All the more on his travels for genuine Avatar business, he would sleep around and impregnate as many women as he could. Being the Avatar naturally had its perks. Over the course of 7 years, his frail body naturally filled out a little: a few added feet to his height, and becoming a little more muscular instantly made him popular with the ladies. Mature women from around the Earth would sleep with him only for the profound satisfaction that they slept with the Avatar. Many women would faithfully follow him on his incredible journeys and promptly form a harem just for him.   
  
After 2 years of being engaged to Katara, he had impregnated over 30 women.   
  
  
  
  
________  
  
  
  
  
Fortunately, for Katara, she wasn't alone most of the time. Zuko undertook frequent trips to Republic City to generously help with the local construction and was able to stay comfortably at Air Temple Island. He would always hang out with Katara when he utilized time off. They merrily played Pai Sho, sparred, and would even enjoy cooking battles.  
  
"Your food is always so fucking spicy, Zuko!" she would say bitterly, after downing an entire glass of milk and her mouth however feeling like she ate fire. Katara usually wouldn't be the one to swear , but Toph got Katara into the terrible habit. Zuko smirked.  
  
"Well your food is so salty! How the hell are you supposed to taste the flavor." Earlier, Zuko had to wash his parched tongue under the sink to get the pungent taste to come off. When Toph came over in the summer when her metal bending school was closed, she would judge the two dishes. Ultimately, everyone chose that Earth Kingdom food was something they could all enjoy without crinkling their noses in disgust. In all honesty, she was just delighted she could eat something other than tofu.   
  
Aang wasn't the only one who blossomed out over the years. Katara grew a few inches and filled out in many pleasant places. Because she wasn't following her usual workout regimen, she did gain a little weight. However, it merely made her look healthier and added to the appeal. Her ample breasts profitably grew to a shapely DD and her butt was plump as well. Although, most of her body was hidden under her baggy parkas and water bending outfits.   
  
Zuko didn't change considerably. A few growths in his commanding height and maybe a bit broader but otherwise not much. However, he has traditionally started growing out his hair for regal tradition. He preferred shorter hair, but pleasing the elders was mandatory.   
  
__________  
  
Zuko was sitting on his throne when he heard the news.

“My Lord, My Lord!” His Adviser called to him. “I have amazing news!”

Fire Lord Zuko nodded, allowing the trusted Adviser to speak. 

“Infant Airbenders have been found all over the world!”

Zuko was shocked. "The Avatar must be ecstatic!” The Advisor exclaimed.

Zuko had just the idea what Aang was up to from all of his travels. “I bet he is” 


End file.
